


Cardigan

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: A wonderful writing prompt at Camp Wendigo resulted in some un-wonderful writing from myself. My prompt was Trope: Sharing a Bed, and the only rule was, there had to be a Cardigan.





	Cardigan

_Some sleazy hotel, adjacent to a crime scene, there's only one bed, you know the deal._

Hannibal: "Will, you're really going to have to take the cardigan off."

Will: "No"

_End Scene_


End file.
